A little Promise
by morethanme13
Summary: 'terus kalau Sakura suka orang lain bagaimana Sasuke? Dia tidak akan mau menikah dengamu.' . 'hue... kaa-san bagaimana kalau sudah besar sakura tidak suka padaku'


Ini fanfic pertama saya jadi maaf kalau jelek

" NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA SAYA "

**A little Promise**

Teng...Teng...

Begitulah bunyi lonceng pernikahan yang diadakan di atas bukit konoha. Tak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama. Si gadis kecil yang diberi nama Sakura Haruno itu sedang manganakan gaun putih yang indah disertai dengan pita putih yang disematkan di rambut berwarna soft pink-nya itu, sedangkan anak laki-laki kecil itu mengenakan jas berwarna hitam yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, anak itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Tiba-tiba si gadis berkata sambil menunjuk ke gereja tempat pernikahan berlangsung " um...,Sasuke-kun? Apa suatu hari kita akan menikah seperti mereka? " si lelaki kecil itu terbelalak kaget " e..eh...? kau dan aku? Kita menikah? " " iya " jawab si gadis yang pipinya sudah bersemu merah itu dengan tersenyum " ... " si lelaki kecil yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat itu hanya diam saja, kedua anak kecil itu saling terdiam.

Tiba-tiba si lelaki kecil itu berkata " baiklah, janji ya? " sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

" janji " ujar si gadis kecil yang kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking si lelaki kecil itu.

" sasuke..." panggil kakak Sasuke, Itachi.

" sakura..." panggil kembaran sakura, Gaara.

Kedua anak kecil itu pun menoleh mendengar nama mereka dipanggil , " sudah waktunya pulang...! " ujar kakak Sasuke. Mereka pun segera berlari menuju ke keluarga mereka masing-masing dengan bergandengan tangan, Itachi yang melihat itu lantas tersenyum.

DENGAN KELUARGA UCHIHA

Keluarga sasuke kini sudah meninggalkan area gereja. Orangtua Sasuke berada di depan, sedangkan Sasuke dan kakaknya di belakang.

" dari tadi kau terlihat senang sekali Sasuke. Apa terjadi sesuatu ? " tanya Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

" iya kaa-san." Jawab sasuke

" apa itu otouto ? " tanya Itachi penasaran

" hari ini aku berjanji akan menikah dengan Sakura kalau sudah besar nanti ! " jawab Sasuke dengan polosnya.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi keluarganya ? jawabannya mata Fugaku, ayah sasuke membulat, Mikoto, mulutnya menganga, sedangkan Itachi, mulutnya menganga lebar dan matanya seperti akan keluar saking kagetnya, " APA..! " ucap mereka serempak, Fugaku bahkan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

" menikah ? " tanya fugaku.

" kau berjanji ? " tanya mikoto.

" pada Sakura Haruno itu ? " tanya itachi.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mantap. " ... " keheningan pun mulai menyelimuti mereka,

" tapi, kalau kau berjanji harus di tepati Sasuke, dan menikah itu sesuatu yang besar." Ujar Mikoto, Fugaku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju " apa kau sanggup menepatinya ? " tanya Fugaku lagi. " tentu saja aku bisa ! kalian tidak keberatan kan, kalau aku menikah dengan Sakura? lagi pula bukankah Sakura itu cantik ? " tanya Sasuke.

Mendengar hal itu muncul ide jahil di kepala Itachi " yah...Sakura memang cantik, pasti kalau sudah besar banyak yang suka, terus kalau sakura suka orang lain bagaimana? Dia tidak akan mau menikah dengamu. " ujar itachi. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar itu, namun tiba-tiba " hue... kaa-san bagaimana kalau sudah besar sakura tidak suka padaku? " tanya Sasuke yang hampir menangis. Mikoto kemudian tertawa dan berkata " kalau begitu kau harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu " dan dengan itu mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

DENGAN KELUARGA HARUNO

Suasana sangat tenang di dalam mobil.

" Sakura.. " panggil Gaara, Sakura yang sedang bersenandung itu pun menoleh. " ada apa Gaara ? " " apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Uchiha tadi ? " orang tua mereka Tsunade dan jiraiya pun tertarik mendengar itu lalu menguping apa yang kedua anaknya bicarakan. " oh...tadi, Sasuke berjanji akan menikah denganku kalau sudah besar " jawabnya dengan tersenyum, sontak ketiganya membulatkan mata. " HAH! " teriak Gaara " tidak usah teriak dong " pinta sakura.

' Uchiha sialan awas saja kalau berani macam-macam pada Sakura' batin Gaara. Sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka malah tersenyum ' tidak usah dicarikan jodoh dong ' pikir mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tiba di rumah mereka. Gaara langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah setelah membantu adiknya turun dari mobil, ia segera menuju ruang tamu naik ke atas kursi dan menyambar telepon, ia menekan beberapa nomor kemudian menempelkan telepon itu ke telinganya. " tuuut... tuuut..halo, ini siapa ? " jawab orang di seberang telepon " saya Gaara, saya ingin bicara denga Sasuke Uchiha." Jawabnya dengan kemarahan tertahan, orang tuanya yang melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. " oh...tunggu sebentar..."

DENGAN KELUARGA UCHIHA

" Sasuke...! ada telepon untukmu! " panggil Mikoto " iya kaa-san " jawab Sasuke. Mikoto kemudian memberikan teleponnya ke Sasuke

" halo ? " ujar sasuke

" hn " jawab suara di seberang

" Ga..Gaara ? " tanya Sasuke

" hn. Ingat ini Uchiha ! Kalau kau sampai macam macam dengan Sakura aku akan membunuhmu ! "

kemudian sambungan teleponnya terputus, sasuke hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.


End file.
